Querido Diario
by Jaizmar
Summary: Dos cortos One-Shots, "Sobre los sentimientos ocultos de Deidara hacia Itachi expresados en un papel que guarda cada uno de sus más intimos secretos y viceversa."
1. Versión de Deidara

_Esta historia, fue publicada inicialmente en Naruto Couples, para el concurso "Querido Diario" del ItaDei FC. Y es de mi total autoria._

_Cualquier persona, que quiera publicar o adaptar esta historia en cualquier otra página, etc. Por favor, comunicarse conmigo primero._

* * *

**"Querido Diario"**

"Encerrando Mis Sentimientos"

_**Nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir algo así por alguien, esto es nuevo para mí y no se como afrontarló.**_

_**El es mi amigo y debo admitir que al principio cuando lo vi por primera vez no me agrado. Pero después de un tiempo lo fuí conociendo poco a poco y llegamos a ser muy buenos amigos.**_

_**Siempre nos contábamos todo y los momentos más felices de mi vida los viví junto a el.**_

_**Al principio, no preste atención a esto que siento, pero después de ver lo que ocasionaba su presencia en mi, me di cuenta de que era lo que me sucedía.**_

_**Y aunque quisiera negarlo y no lo quiera aceptar todavía, se que lo que siento por el, es amor.**_

_**Se que está mal porque somos amigos, pero no puedo reprimir estos sentimientos.**_

_**Desde que llego a mi vida, supe que podría confiar en el para cualquier cosa, contarle mis problemas e inquietudes.**_

_**Pero nunca pensé que llegaría a esta situación.**_

_**Ahora ni yo mismo me entiendo, es raro para mí pensar tanto en este tipo de cosas, ni siquiera tengo ganas de hacer mi arte explosiva.**_

**Sólo quiero que todo esto acabe, porque si apenas se me hace difícil aceptar esto, no quiero imaginar cómo sería declararme.**

_**Ya no puedo seguir ocultando esto, se que el tal vez no sienta nada por mi de la misma forma en que yo lo siento, pero al menos quiero liberarme de esta carga que siento.**_

_**Sentirme libre por expresarle mis sentimientos y no dejarme esto guardado, lástimandome a mi mismo.**_

_**Aún recuerdo la primes vez que pensé en el como algo más, incluso pensé que era lindo y todo.**_

_**En ese momento pensé en ir a un Psiquiatra por pensar así de mi amigo, me dije a mi mismo que me estaba volviendo loco.**_

_**Aunque puede que lo esté, al menos eso me han dicho muchos, creo que tomaré en cuenta sus opiniones sobre mi la próxima vez, menos las de Tobi.**_

_**Si yo estoy loco según los demás, entonces ese hombre está demente.**_

_**Aunque debo agradecerle al menos lo que hizo aquella vez que me encerró en la habitación de Itachi hasta que yo aceptará jugar con el.**_

_**Cosa que obviamente no acepte, tanto porque quería estar con Itachi y porque no quería jugar con el, a menos que el juego incluyera torturarlo lenta y dolorosamente, eso sí me hubiera gustado jugarlo.**_

_**Aunque con la única persona que quería jugar en ese momento era con Itachi, quien estaba sin camisa en la cama de si habitación con la ceja arqueada, inevitablemente me sonroje cuando lo vi así, me dije en mi mente que se veía lindo y endemoniadamente sexy, y me regañe a mi mismo por mis pensamientos, pero supe ocultar mi sonrojo al instante sin que se diera cuenta de este.**_

_**Ese día si que le agradecí a Tobi el que quisiera jugar y me dejara encerrado con Itachi, ya que me la pase bastante tiempo hablando con el de varias cosas.**_

_**Con él, el tiempo pasaba rápido y me sentía a gusto a su lado.**_

_**Pero ya no se que hacer, no quiero tampoco arriesgarme y decirle lo que siento.**_

_**Ya que si lo hago puede que está amistad que hemos forjado por años se desvanezca como las flores en el invierno.**_

_**Nunca pensé que de una amistad pudiera nacer en mi un sentimiento como éste, que cada vez se vuelve mucho más grande, mas doloroso y más difícil de olvidar.**_

_**Se que será difícil para mí intentar superar esto, pero con esto no tengo nada que perder.**_

_**He decidido no decirle nada, porque aunque quiera hacerlo y expresarle mis sentimientos, temo que nuestra amistad se acabe, lo único importante para mí ahora es estar junto a el.**_

_**Aunque no sea de la forma que me gustaría pero al menos podré estar con el como amigo.**_

_**Somos diferentes, una realidad muy cierta y se que eso haría más difícil todavía una declaración de mi parte.**_

_**Pero ya he tomado mi decisión y no hay nadie que la cambie.**_

_"Me quedaré a tu lado siempre, y guardare mis sentimientos en una caja de cartón, que ocultare en el fondo de mi corazón"_

_"Para que no sea encontrada nunca y su contenido no dañe esta amistad"_

_Desde ahora suprimiré mis sentimientos y este será mi último... "Te Quiero"_

_**Con esto cierro otro capítulo de mi vida que quedará encerrado y oculto entre las páginas de este libro que conoce mi vida.**_

~ The End ~

* * *

_Este one-shot me salio en un momento de "poca" inspiración, a decir verdad casi nula, puesto que es el primer Yaoi que escribo y no se como me quedó en realidad. _

_La idea del concurso, era la de recrear el momento como si se tratara de un diario en el que Deidara expresara sus sentimientos hacia Itachi._

_Aunque no se si me salio muy bien que digamos. ¿Que opinan ustedes?_


	2. Versión de Itachi

"Querido Diario"

"Cada día es diferente para cada persona, y no importa que trates de hacer nunca podras cambiar los acontecimientos sucedidos, ya que siempre esta fuera de nuestras manos el poder cambier el presente."

Se que no todo resulta como se esoera, y eso lo averigue al descubrir que siento cosas que nunca imagine sentir ya que siempre estuve al pendiente de cosas más importantes para mi, es dificil tratar de ignorar sentimientos así y poco efectivo el hacerlo también.

Porque mientras más tratas de ignorar lo que sientes más recuerdas que lo sientes, cada día lo veo ahí junto a mi, bajo el mismo techo, y se hace cada vez más dificil el tratar de ignorar y fingir que no sucede nada.

Pero para algo sirven los sentimientos y es solo para darte debilidades como muchas veces las obtenemos a causa de ellos, cada quien elige como sobrellevar esos sentimientos y yo decidí huir de ellos y ocultarlos bajo mi mirada de cierta frialdad y desinteres.

Sufrí por mi familia y por mi hermano, así que he decidido no volverlo a hacerlo por nadie más, aunque los sucesos ocurridos no ayudan para nada.

Se me ha acercado ciertas veces y cada vez que lo hace no se como reaccionar, pero trato de ocultarlo y evadirlo nuevamente, pero también he visto reacciones extrañas por parte de el.

He sentido como si me mirara y luego lo ocultara, como si intentara algo más pero creo que solo estoy loco y es mi imaginación la que se crea esa simple ilusión. No se como llegue hasta aqui, a sentir esto.

¿Cuando deje de mirarlo como un idiota mirarlo como ese idiota?

Ese idiota que ocupaba la mayor parte de mis pensamientos, que tenía ya un lugar en mi corazón pero yo no lo he querido admitir, por temor a mi mismo y de lo que pueda llegar a pasar.

Reaccione cierta vez cuando lo tuve frente a mi buscando ayuda, solo para buscar su estupida arcilla o como sea que se llame esa cosa biscosa que utiliza para hacer "arte" y en cierto momento ví como actuaba frente a mi, e intente hacer algo pero luego mentalmente me reprimí de ello.

Siguierón sucediendome cosas extrañas al estar junto a el pero siempre hacia lo mismo ocultar mis sentimientos y reacciones, mostrandome reacio a todo lo que lo incluyera a el. Pero sigo esperando al parecer, esperando un avistamiento de su parte para poder avanzar en esto, no solo algo simple sino una señal conclusa para yo poder mostrarme ante el, mostrar mis sentimientos.

Pero mientras tanto, me desahogare y me confesare solo ante es libro, y ocultare de todos esto que siento... Pero que dilema, ¿quien diria que alguna vez llegaria a usar este libro?

Y más como un... Diario.

* * *

_Bueno pues... Por cosas mias me decidi a hacer una continuación corta de esto solo que con la versión de Itachi esta vez, en lugar de la de Deidara._

_Espero que les guste y cualquier cosa, dejen sus comentarios._

_¡Adios!_


End file.
